La Bufanda De Catherine
by likestom
Summary: Catherine una joven, alegre, carismática y algo tímida, conocerá de una manera peculiar a un chico... Andrew, con el que pasara varias experiencias que aran que esta se desenvuelva y experimente emociones que nunca había expresado abiertamente, y junto con su amiga de la infancia Olivia, se emprenderá a un viaje a un lugar nuevo par ella... que les espera a estas dos chicas?
1. Prologo

Prologo.

"La Leyenda del hilo rojo habla sobre, un hilo rojo invisible que conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancia. El hilo rojo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romper".

Leía una chica sentada en una banca cerca del muelle, justo donde se sentía la fría brisa del mar acariciando su blanca piel, ruborizando sus mejillas que se disponía a cubrir con una bufanda roja que llevaba bajo su nariz, se levantó y metió el libro en la bolsa de su saco.

-bueno, creo que sería hora de volver a casa.

Dijo la chica mientras caminaba lentamente por el muelle disfrutando la vista que le ofrecía las costas de florida, todo era muy tranquilo normal, pero de un momento a otro un fuerte viento empezó a soplar, hasta tal punto que la bufanda que llevaba salió volando. Ella corrió tras ella ya pero cuando pensó que ya la había perdido, un chico que estaba ahí, parado frente a el muro que dividía el océano y la tierra.

Era alto, su cabello era rubio un poco más largo de lo que un chico normalmente llevaba, piel blanca y una mirada que irradiaba algo de tristeza en ese entonces, miro mi bufanda y levanto la mirada y me dijo.

-¿esto es tuyo?-La levanto y estiro hacia ella, mirándola algo confundido, la tomo lentamente y me dijo.

-sí, muchísimas gracias por rescatar mi bufanda.-dijo mientras enredaba la bufanda en su cuello para cubrirse del fuerte frio.

-Y por qué has venido aquí en una temporada tan fría? con cierta preocupación por la pequeña chica.

-Vine por su libro en forma de respuesta, señalando una librería que se encontraba un poco cerca.-No pude aguantar y quise sentarme a leer un ío tiernamente la chica algo emocionada por su libro.-creo que perdí la noción del tiempo y se hizo algo tarde.

-ya veo, si gustas te puedo acompañar a la calle principal, para que no corras peligro.-dijo el chico mientras tomaba camino a la calle principal.

-sí, muchas gracias. –la chica lo siguió hasta llegar a la calle principal donde se despidió de el.-de nuevo, gracias por lo de hace un momento, me gustaría invitarte un café como forma de agradecerte.-dijo señalando una cafetería que estaba enfrente.

-no hace falta, además estoy seguro que mueres por volver y leer tu libro.-dijo con una mirada burlona y una sonrisa de par a par.

-en otras circunstancias insistiría en invitarlo… pero la verdad es que si quiero leerlo.-dijo riendo y dando unos pequeños pasos a atrás.

-bueno, que pases buena noche.-el chico se despidió y siguió su camino.

-buenas noches. –Dijo ella caminando en dirección contraria, antes de darse cuenta de que ni siquiera pregunto su nombre, miro a atrás de ella para buscarlo pero no logro verlo.-diablos, debí preguntar.-se quejó y siguió su camino.-igual, supongo que no la volveré a ver.

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas desde que eso pasó, terminaron las vacaciones de invierno y comenzaron las clases. La chica volvió a sus clases normales en la universidad de florida, al entrar ella otra chica la miro y se abalanzo a ella.

-¡Catherine!.-exclamo la chica mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-¿Cómo has estado Olivia?-pregunto correspondiendo el abrazo con la que la habían sorprendido.

-te extrañe mucho, tienes idea de lo aburrido que fueron las vacaciones sin ti.-decía la chica mientras todos las miraban.

-ya, entiendo solo no me aprietes tanto.-decía mientras reía y la alejaba lentamente.

-cuéntame todo Cat, ¿Qué hiciste en tus vacaciones?.-hablaban mientras caminaban a sus asientos en la aula.

-no mucho, solo leí un poco durante el tiempo que te fuiste.-dijo mientras sonreía.

-me lo imagine, siempre estás leyendo, si sigues así nunca conseguirás un novio. –dijo Olivia mientras reía.

-sabes que eso no me interesa por ahora Olivia, por ahora solo quiero terminar la carrera, además con el trabajo y la escuela no tendré tiempo para eso.

En ese momento entro el maestro de mercadotecnia, era la clase favorita de Catherine siempre en clases ella estaba muy atenta, todo transcurría como un día normal en la universidad, al final de la clase de publicidad, el maestro me abordo y me dijo.

-señorita Catherine podría hacerme el favor de llevar estos papeles a la sala de maestros.-pregunto el maestro extendiendo sus manos a ella para que los tomara.

-de acuerdo.-tomo los papeles y se dirigió a la sala de maestros, pareciera que ya era más tarde de lo que pensaba, miraba a todos lados y no había nadie, mentiría ella si dijese que no le asustaba un poco.

De pronto sintió una mano en la parte de atrás de su hombro y una voz que la tomo de sorpresa haciendo que saltara del susto.

-oye ¿no quieres un poco de ayuda?.-pregunto la voz desconocida.

-¡haaa! –grito la chica tirando los papeles por todos lados.

-tranquila no te are daño.-la chica se calmó un poco y cuando se tranquilizó miro adelante para ver quién era el dueño de esa voz.

-perdona, me tomaste por sorpresa.-dijo ella que estaba en el suelo ya que había resbalado y callo.

-perdón también, debí anunciarme un poco antes, déjame ayudarte un poco. –empezó a levantar los papeles que estaban a su alcance y cuando terminaron el tomo la mitad y le ayudo a ir con todo a la sala de maestros.

-de nuevo muchas gracias.-miro mejor al chico y noto algo peculiar en él, algo que no había visto desde hace un tiempo, el chico tenía un cabello largo y dorado.

-no es nada, me alegro de serte de ayuda… ¿cuál es tu nombre?.-pregunto el chico estirando la mano para estrecharla con ella.

\- Catherine, me llamo Catherine.-dijo ella estrechando su mano.

-mucho gusto Catherine, mi nombre es Andrew.-el solo se dispuso a sonreír y al terminar el saludo se despidió.-bueno, tengo unos asuntos con un profesor, espero volverte a ver Catherine.-el chico se fue y ella se quedó pensando.

-se parece a… no, no creo que pueda ser él.-fue a su salón por su bolso y se dispuso a ir a camino a su casa.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Catherine se encontraba en la parada de autobús que normalmente tomaba para ir a casa.

-vaya, a pesar de que ya termino el invierno, hace un poco de frio.-pensó mientras se abrazaba a ella misma tratando de tomar calor.-parece que el autobús tardara un poco en llegar, creo que iré por un café mientras espero.

Catherine fue a una cafetería que esteba justo en frente de la parada, entro y pidió un café negro se sentó y se dedicó a esperar mientras leía un poco para hacer más amena su espera. Estaba concentrada en su lectura y de pronto escucho una voz que la llamaba.

-¿Catherine?.-dijo mientras levantaba la mirada.-hola de nuevo.-dijo el chico sonriendo.

-¿Andrew? Hola.-dijo mientras bajaba y cerraba su libro y lo dejaba en la mesa.

-hola, pensé que ya te abrías ido.-dijo sonriendo durante se quitaba los guantes.

-estoy esperando el autobús, si gustas puedes tomar asiento.-señalo con la mano el asiento que estaba frente a ella.

-sí, gracias.-se sentó y pidió un capuchino.-¿tardara mucho tu autobús?-pregunto dando un sorbo a su capuchino y probando una pieza de pan.

-si, como una hora por eso mejor entre aquí para no estar en el frio ¿y tú? ¿Viniste solo por el café?-pregunto Catherine sonriéndolo a Andrew.

-no exactamente.-dijo mientras señalaba la pieza de pan.-el pan de este lugar es muy bueno, y el café no está nada mal, deberías probarlo.-dijo sonriendo y momento después le dio una mordida a la pieza de pan.

-no gracias, estoy bien con el café.-dijo Catherine sonriendo pero no quería demostrar el hecho de que llevaba el dinero justo para el café y el autobús.

-ínsito, yo invito.-dijo Andrew pidiendo a la mesera que trajera el pan más rico que tuvieran preparado, cuando Catherine lo probo se sorprendió al probar un pan tan rico, era suave y esponjoso, en el paladar se podían saborear el dulce que tenía, era un manjar para el paladar.

Catherine abrió los ojos al ver el gran sabor del pan y Andrew la miro y sonrió girando un poco la cabeza y dijo.-verdad que es delicioso.

-ella asintió con la cabeza y cuando trago dijo.-debe ser caro, déjame ayudarte a pagarlo.-empezó a buscar algún cambio que tuviera en su bolso, el alcanzo a ver que no contaba con mucho efectivo y sonrió al mirar lo buena persona que resulto ser esa chica.

-descuida yo te invite, yo lo pago.-cuando dijo eso el chico vio el libro que estaba leyendo Catherine.-hace tiempo no veía a alguien leer ese libro.-dijo Andrew mientras lo señalaba.

-¿este?-pregunto Catherine algo confundida.

-sí, no es muy común, en invierno conocí a una chica que lo estaba leyendo, se veía que estaba interesante pues se fue a casa después de acompañarla un poco.-Catherine se asombró como era posible eso, solo pudo peguntar algo.

-de casualidad, ¿no atrapaste su bufanda?-pregunto Catherine dejando el pan en la meza.

-de hecho sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Andrew algo confundido.

-que miedo… -dijo Catherine mientras poco a poco una sonrisa crecía en ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-volvió a preguntar.

-esa chica resulta que soy yo.-Catherine comenzó a reír.-enserio que pequeño es el mundo.

-¿y cómo estaba el libro?-pregunto Andrew sorprendido por lo que paso.

-era muy bueno, me gustó tanto que lo busque y compre con mis ahorros.-Catherine estaba alegre se notaba en su voz.

-me alegro mucho, y quien diría que nos encontraríamos en la universidad, por cierto ¿en qué carrera estas?-pregunto Andrew mientras la mesera traía la cuenta.

-estudio mercadotecnia, aun te debo el café de esa tarde.-dijo Catherine con un tono triste ya que no podía pagárselo en ese momento, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos cuando Andrew la llamaba.

-descuida será otro día, por cierto, ¿ese no es tu autobús?-señalaba a afuera donde estaba saliendo uno.

-¡hay no! ¡El próximo s pasa en 2 horas!-salió corriendo y Andrew salió tras ella, cuando llego a la parada el camión ya se había ido y no pudo detenerlo.

-hay no, tendré que caminar a casa.-dijo, Catherine dando una patada en el suelo cuando Andrew llego a donde estaba ella.

-si quieres puedo llevarte a casa en mi auto.-Andrew estiro su mano dándole su libro a Catherine.-y se te olvido esto en la mesa.

-¡gracias! Pero no podría causarte más problemas en tan poco tiempo, con el pan que me has invitado es suficiente.

-¿hacia dónde vas?-pregunto Andrew mientras sonreía.

-al centro…-dijo Catherine guardando su libro en su bolso.

-qué casualidad, yo iré hacia allí también, podría llevarte, no será una molestia para nada-Andrew se acercó a ella y sonrió.-anda no te deprimas

-Catherine acepto y siguió a Andrew hasta su auto y se sorprendió al verlo, era un auto nuevo negro, se veía que era costoso.- ¿este es tu auto?-pregunto Catherine mientras se acercaban más a él.

-si.-dijo Andrew abriéndole la puerta a Catherine mientras sonreía.

Ya en el auto ambos tomaron camino al centro, Catherine no sabía de qué hablar así que solo se le ocurrió hablar de la universidad.

-¿en qué facultad estas tu Andrew?-pregunto Catherine.

-yo estoy en el último periodo de publicidad.-dijo mientras mirada a Catherine sonriéndole ligeramente.-¿y tú en qué periodo estas?

-yo estoy en el penúltimo, espero poder conseguir un trabajo en mi área de estudios cuando me logre graduar.-dijo con un tono decidido y lleno de esperanza.

-apuesto a que si-dijo Andrew con un tomo alegre.

Pasaron los minutos y pronto llegaron a donde Catherine se bajaría.

-gracias por traerme, y lamento las molestias.-dijo Catherine disgustada y apenada por lo sucedido

-no son molestias enserio, bueno, espero verte otro día en la universidad, nos vemos.-ella cerró la puerta y Andrew acelero pronto alejándose del lugar dejando a Catherine pensando un poco.

-vernos otro día… eso sería bueno.-pensó ella y seguido camino a donde estaba su departamento.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Al día siguiente Catherine estaba con Olivia en la cafetería, se había esparcido el rumor en su salón que estaba saliendo con un chico de la clase de publicidad mayor que ella, era noticia en su salón ya que Catherine no solía incluirse tanto en cuestiones de su salón o amorosas, casi con la única persona con la que hablaba abiertamente era Olivia y eso porque eran amigas de la infancia.

-enserió Catherine, debes contarme todo sobre ese chico con el que vieron ayer, todo.-dijo oliva acercándose cada vez más a Catherine.

-tranquila, no es como que sea amiga de él, solo fue amable conmigo, no es nada de lo que piensas.-decía Catherine desconcertada por la invasión a su espacio personal.

-cielos Cat, deberías hablar con ese chico, y con las demás personas.-repetía Olivia mientras ambas se sentaban en la sobra de un árbol de los jardines de la universidad para almorzar.

-de todos modos, no creo que lo vuelva a ver, en el último periodo debe haber chicas mucho más guapas que yo, así que mejor no tengo esperanzas.

Por otro lado a lo lejos dos chicos caminaban buscando un lugar para poder comer.

-diablos, por el entrenamiento perdimos todos los buenos lugares para comer.-dijo uno de ellos al ver que no quedaba ninguno.

-el otro joven era Andrew y miraba a su alrededor buscando un lugar, pero, a lo lejos miro que estaba Catherine almorzando con una chica.-tranquilo, ven conmigo.

-Olivia te lo digo enserio, no creo que me vaya a hablar ya, solo fue un encuentro casual, el de ayer.-en se momento Catherine escucho que la llamaban.

-buenos días Catherine…-ella giro la cabeza lentamente y su asombro fue ver a Andrew sonriéndole mientras le preguntaba.

-¿podemos comer con ustedes? Lo que pasa es que ya no hay ningún lugar y la cafetería está llena.-decía Andrew mientras llegaba donde estaba el su amigo.

-no sé si a Olivia le moleste.-dijo mirando a Olivia haciéndole una cara que dijera que no aceptara.

-claro que no me molesta, adelante siéntense.-sonrió a Catherine sarcásticamente.

-genial…- ambos chicos se sentaron y mientras comían Olivia no dejaba de hacerlo preguntas a Andrew.

-¿y de qué periodo son?

-somos del ultimo, ¿tú vas en el mismo que Catherine?.-pregunto Andrew.

-sí, estudiamos juntas desde pequeñas, somos como hermanas y ¿desde cuándo la conoces?-pregunto Olivia.

-hmm… se podría decir que desde vacaciones, pero yo diría que desde ayer, tomamos un café junto y la lleve a su casa.-dijo Andrew sin pensarlo mientras comía.

-ooh así que ¿ya son tan íntimos para hacer eso?-dijo Olivia volteando a ver a Catherine que permanecía en silencio.

-¿Qué? No nada de eso, es solo que nos topamos en el café y como perdí mi camión me ayudo un poco, solo eso…-dijo Catherine rápido negando todo, con un poco de sonrojo en su cara.

-gracias por ayudar a mi amiga Andrew, a veces puede ser algo torpe jeje.-Olivia miraba a Catherine que estaba alado de Andrew y esta bajaba la mirada un poco.

-no es nada, realmente, me pareció una persona estupenda desde que la conocí.

-y dime Andrew, quien es tu amigo…-dijo Olivia mirando alado de él, donde estaba otro chico de cabello negro, piel clara y ojos oscuros, a simple vista podía intimidar ya que era fornido y alto.

-él es mi amigo Max, vamos juntos en cursos y en el equipo de futbol.

-mucho gusto.-dijo Max con una voz firme y una sonrisa.

-mucho gusto Max, yo soy Olivia.

-y yo soy Catherine.-Max miro fijo a Catherine y se quedó así por algunos segundos.

-es bonita como dijiste Andrew.-en ese momento él lo golpeo en las costillas con el codo mientras que Catherine se puso roja antes la risa burlona de Olivia.

-jejeje no le hagan caso, es un poco tonto mi amigo.-dijo Andrew haciéndole na llave de lucha a su amigo.

-descuida, sé que mi amiga es muy linda, a pesar de que ella no lo quiera admitir.-en ese punto Catherine estaba algo incomoda hasta cierto punto, súbitamente tomo sus cosas y se fue de ahí, solo dijo.

-te veo en clase Olivia.

Los tres la miraban alejarse y ante eso Andrew se apeno un poco y le dijo a Olivia.

-siento arruinar su almuerzo, creo que hablamos de más y se molestó.

-no te preocupes, Catherine no es de las personas que se enojan con facilidad, es solo que se avergüenza cuando hablan mucho de ella o se fijan en su aspecto, desde que la conozco ha sido así, por más que intento no cambia demasiado, pero me alegra que alguien se fije en ella.-al terminar Olivia le sonrió a ambos chicos y le devolvieron la sonrisa.

Ya en el salón Catherine estaba sentada en su butaca mirando sus manos tratando de calmarse un poco, esas situaciones la ponían ansiosa hasta tal punto de a veces perder la voz.

-cielos Catherine ¿porque te fuiste de ahí?-pregunto Olivia que entraba a el salón.

-perdona, me asuste un poco.-Catherine bajaba la mirada y se cubría la cara con sus manos.

-descuida, pero enserio, deberías hablar más con Andrew, parece ser un buen chico, aun si no te gusta, pueden ser amigos.-dijo Olivia mirando a Catherine que estaba acostada en la butaca.

-lo intentare Olivia…

Transcurrió el día y al terminar ambas estaban saliendo de la universidad, ese día también hacia algo de frio así que Catherine había llevado su bufanda y un saco negro se los puso y ambas salieron del plantel, se encontraban en el estacionamiento ya que Olivia llegaba en auto pero vivía en dirección contraria a Catherine.

-bueno, nos vemos mañana Cat.-se abrazaron y se despidieron, Olivia se fue así que Catherine se dirigía a la parada de autobús, pero se extrañó al ver a Andrew, se acercó lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido para pasar de el sin que él la viera.

-¿he? ¿Catherine? Qué casualidad.-dijo mientras reía forzadamente.

-si… bueno me voy parecía que esperabas a alguien.-ese comentario sonrojo a él joven que rápidamente le respondió.

-¿Qué? No nada de eso jeje, solo estaba tomando un poco de aire antes de irme.

-bueno, de todos modos debo irme o perderé el autobús como ayer.-dijo Catherine mientras caminaba.

-E-espera, si quieres puedo llevarte, también voy al centro yo.-andrew la seguía y ella aceleraba el paso.

-no gracias, no quiero ser una carga para nadie.-al decir eso cambio su tono de voz, es escuchaba más tenso y firme, como si realmente, no le decía eso a Andrew.

-por favor... ¡quiero conocerte mejor!.-al gritarle prácticamente eso, ella miro atrás de ella y le dijo.

-¿porque ami? Debe haber mejores chicas que yo en tu curso, o incluso afuera.-lo miraba fijamente.

-no lo sé, ni yo lo entiendo.-dijo Andrew sonriendo.

Ella no apartaba la mirada de él, casi ni parpadeaba y el solo sonreía y le apuntaba a su auto. Se acomodó su bufanda y camino hacia él.

-solo por hoy.-dijo ella parándose en la puerta del copiloto.

-gracias…-el sonrió y le abrió la puerta, ambos entraron y le pregunto que si donde mismo la había dejado el día anterior.

-si, donde mismo de ayer.-se acomodó su bufanda, incluso adentro del auto hacia frio, Andrew al verla encendió la calefacción.

-con esto no tendrás frio en el camino, ¿es la misma bufanda que llevabas ese día?-pregunto Andrew mientras arrancaba y salía del lugar.

-si, gracias por el aire caliente.-las mejillas de Catherine se empezaban a sonrojarse quitándose la bufanda y dejando caer su largo cabello.

-baya que es bonita.-dijo en sus pensamientos mirando a Catherine sin despegar la mirada en ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras tanto?.-pregunto Catherine.

-¿ha? No nada, vámonos.-Andrew acelero y ambos partieron a su destino.

Al llegar al centro Catherine se bajó y antes de cerrar la puerta se agacho y le dijo.

-Gracias por traerme, nos vemos mañana.-terminando cerro y se alejó rápidamente del auto.

-Andrew sonrió y hablo para el mismo.-nos vemos mañana… me agrada eso.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Esa noche Catherine estaba saliendo de bañar, dispuesta a buscar la ropa que usaría a la mañana siguiente, tenía en su silla unos leggins azul oscuro entallados, una blusa blanca que tenía un estampado no tan llamativo y un abrigo azul por si en la mañana volvía a hacer frio por la mañana.

-quizás debería de usar un vestido.-pensó Catherine.

Empezó a buscar en su ropero y encontró un vestido con estampados florales.

-en primer lugar ¿porque me estoy tratando de vestir mejor?.-en ese momento le vino a la mente la sonrisa de Andrew.-¡aaaah! No, no y no, al diablo usare lo que busque primero.

Terminando esos y de cepillarse el cabello se dispuso a recostarse y dormir para el día de mañana.

Ya por la mañana Catherine preparaba un café y su desayuno, cuando de pronto su teléfono empezó a sonar. Era Olivia cosa que extraño a Catherine.

-¿bueno?

-¿Cat? ¿Estás en tu departamento? –pregunto apresurada.

-¿Qué pasa? Te escuchas apurada.

-sí, es que voy conduciendo jajaja.- tendrás un accidente si sigues asiendo eso, bueno que necesitabas.-pregunto mientras mordía su tostada.

-lo que pasa es que le dije a Andrew que pasara por ti porque necesito que lleves las pancartas para la exposición de la clase de mercadotecnia.

-¿!qué hiciste que!?.- se levantó de golpe algo enojada.

-lo que escuchaste, en estos momentos debería de estar por llegar, espero no estés en tu pijama de floreada, bueno te veo en la universidad.-Olivia colgó y Catherine miro a su alrededor y solo miraba su desastre que tenía en su departamento, ropa y ropa interior por todos lados, patos sucios y además su aspecto que estaba más desalineada que nada,

-debo arreglar un poco el lugar.-pensó mientras levantaba la basura que tenía y se daba un baño rápido.

La puerta sonaba y sonaba, Catherine estaba ansiosa y contesto en la puerta de manera ruda.

-¡demonios!? ¿! Quien es!?

-lo siento Catherine soy yo Andrew, Olivia me dijo que viniera a ayudarte con unas cosas, dijo que ya estabas enterada.

-¡Andrew! Perdón, permíteme un momento.-Catherine busco una bata para cubrirse ya que apenas estaba saliendo del baño se tapó y dejo pasar a Andrew.-disculpa el desorden, en un momento estaré lista.-puedes tomar asiento.

-Andrew estaba por sentarse en una silla que daba directo a una esquina donde había escondido parte de la ropa, corrió a donde estaba el y lo tomo de la mano jalándolo.-nooo hay no mejor aquí en el sillón.-encendió el televisor.-hay quédate, no te muevas de ahí salgo en un momento.

-Andrew se encontraba solo en la sala y miro a su alrededor y noto la puerta que estaba forzadamente cerrada.-hay debe haber escondido toda su basura…- pensó y rio un poco.

-mientras tanto adentro del cuarto Catherine estaba tratando de arreglarse de manera sutil.-no quiero que piense que me arreglo tanto por el…-se puso la topa que había escogido en la noche anterior y empezó a peinarse, se maquillo un poco con una base delicada, un delineador debajo de los ojos y un labial rojo profundo, realmente sin darse cuenta, se había maquillado más de lo normal aunque realmente no se notaba a simple vista.

-ya estoy lista Andrew, perdona la espera.-al salir Catherine se quedó congelada, al ver a Andrew levando los trastos sucios que tenía en el lavatrastos.

-¿ha? Perdona, como estas tardando un poco pensé en ayudar en algo y lave los trastes sucios y recogí la meza.

-Catherine estaba roja y no sabía que decir.-de nuevo, te moleste en que lavaras el desorden que tenía.

-no es nada, lo hice porque quería, no es ninguna molestia enserio.-dijo mientras secaba sus manos y sonreía para Catherine.

-solo lo dices porque eres amable.-dijo Catherine mientras inflaba sus cachetes.

-el solo se dispuso a sonreír y le pregunto si ya estaba lista.-bueno, ¿entonces ya estas lista?

-si, solo tengo que llevar esto…-abrió el ropero donde tenía guardadas las pancartas pero se olvidó que había metido hay toda la ropa que había guardado a fuerza, en ese momento cayeron un montón de ropa sobre ellos.-¡diablos!.-exclamo asustada por el desorden que había aparecido de un momento a otro.

-no te preocupes, ya lo había notado.-dijo Andrew sonriendo y levantando un poco para poder sacar las pancartas.

-gracias de nuevo, bueno, ¿nos vamos?-pregunto Catherine.

-claro.-dijo Andrew cargando parte de las pancartas y ambos bajaron al auto.

-¿y tú auto?.-pregunto Catherine al no ver el coche de Andrew.

-aquí esta.-de pronto sonó la alarma de una camioneta, que a simple vista se veía nueva.

-¿enserio? ¿Un auto distinto? .-dijo Catherine con un tono sarcástico.

-así es.-rio un poco y abrió la puerta de atrás metiendo las pancartas y las bolsas que llevaba, terminando eso abrió la puerta del pasajero haciendo un ademan para que Catherine subiera.

-este será un largo día…-dijo mientras subía y Andrew sonreía para ella asegurando lo que había dicho anteriormente.

Ya en la universidad Andrew ayudo a Catherine a llevar las cosas a el salón ya que Olivia no se había aparecido en el estacionamiento como había dicho.

-enserio, muchas gracias, no tendré como pagarte si las cosas siguen asi.-dijo Catherine con un tono de preocupación agachando levemente la cabeza.

-no te preocupes, ¿dónde pongo esto?

-por donde quieras, yo las acomodo después que encuentre a Olivia.-la mirada de Catherine era una de miedo como si cuando la viera la fuera a asesinar.

Justo en ese momento Olivia estaba entrando al salón con un chico de su clase, el cual normalmente intentaba de ligar con ella.

-O-Li-Vi-A… -se escuchaba a Catherine al fondo del salón y al escucharla Olivia giro lentamente hasta ver a Catherine caminando a ella con una sonrisa falsa.

-este… calma Cat, fui a pedir un material que necesitábamos.-trataba de convencer a Catherine que se calmara pero ella no dejaba de caminar a ella.

-bueno, yo ya me voy.-dijo al fondo Andrew mientras salía rápidamente del salón.

Al término del día, Olivia fue quien se llevó las pancartas, las dos estaban platicando en el estacionamiento y Catherine le conto a Olivia sobre lo que paso ayer con Andrew y el que la alla llevado también a su casa insistiendo tanto.

-¿enserio? Deberías tratar más con el podrían divertirse juntos Cat.-dijo Olivia abrazando a su amiga.

-bueno, tengo que irme porque él me dijo que me estaría esperando en donde siempre.-un sonrojo notable se podía ver en Catherine y comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos.

-¿!y que haces aquí!? Debes ir con él, no es bueno dejar esperando a un hombre.-Olivia comenzaba a empujar a Catherine fuera del camino.

-ya voy solo me estoy despidiendo de mi amiga jajaja.-ambas comenzaban a reír y Catherine caminaba a donde lo esperaba Andrew.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Habían pasado varias semanas y la relación entre Andrew y Catherine se había hecho más estrecha en muy poco tiempo, hasta tal punto que Andrew pasaba a recogerla cada mañana, incluso ella ya se había acostumbrado a eso.

Pero cada día significaba que en menos tiempo Andrew se graduaría, y tendría que buscar trabajo, le había hablado que tenía un trabajo asegurado cuando se graduara, pero se tendría que ir de florida, Catherine trataba de no pensar en eso y disfrutaba cada momento con él.

Un día por la mañana, Andrew y Catherine habían llegado a la universidad, se despidieron y fueron a sus salones, cuando llego Catherine al suyo, Olivia la abrazo y pregunto rápidamente.

-Cat, dime por favor que tu y Andrew están saliendo.-la miro fijamente sin expresión alguna.

-algo así jeje.-ella rio tratando de separarse de Olivia.

-¿Cómo que algo así?

-bueno, estamos saliendo pero nada serio, el en un mes se gradúa, y se tendrá que ir a Minnesota-dijo Catherine con un tono triste.

-deberías de hablar con él puede que lo suyo funcione.

-no tiene caso preocuparlo, ya acordamos que solo sería por el tiempo que está aquí, pero cada momento que paso con el, es muy apreciado por mi.-dijo Catherine sonriendo de manera forzada y caminando a su asiento.

-Cat… no tienes remedio.-susurro Olivia caminando atrás de su amiga.

Termino el día de en la universidad y Andrew fue a el salón de Catherine.

-¿estas lista Catherine?-pregunto Andrew que estaba entrando a el salón.

-sí, solo me falta llevar estos papeles a la sala de maestros.

Andrew tomo la mitad de los papeles y ambos fueron de camino a la sala de maestros, pero Catherine se detuvo en un pasillo antes de llegar.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Andrew.

-nada, es solo que… esta situación me trae recuerdos.-ella sonrió y miro a Andrew.

-jeje, si te di un buen susto.

-quien diría que de esa manera me encontraría con el chico del muelle, bueno, vamos que se nos ara más tarde.-Catherine siguió caminando, Andrew la miro de espaldas y sonrió para él.

Cuando estaban en la salida de la universidad para llegar a los autos, vieron con disgusto que estaba lloviendo demasiado y Andrew estaciono el auto lo más alejado que se podía.

-creo que iré yo por el auto y lo traigo para que no te mojes Catherine.-dijo Andrew poniendo su suéter en su cabeza.

-descuida, no creo que nos mojemos tanto.

Ambos salieron corriendo y Catherine piso un charco mojando a Andrew, ella reía por lo sucedido y así comenzó una guerra entre los dos con el agua.

-nos resfriaremos si seguimos mojándonos.-dijo Andrew entre las risas.

-tú te resfriaras.-Catherine comenzó a correr a el auto y entro, quitándose el suéter y sus botas para no mojar más el auto.

-creo que atrás tengo algo para que te seques el cabello.

Al estirarse un poco no noto que estaba acercándose demasiado a Catherine, tomo la toalla resbalando en el asiento y quedando cara a cara con Catherine, ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos, Andrew se iba a alejar lento, pero se sorprendió al sentir que Catherine lo había sujetado de su camisa y esta solo dijo en un unísono susurro.

-¿Po-podemos quedarnos así un momento más? –estaba sumamente sonrojada y miraba con desespero los labios de Andrew, desde que lo conoció, había tenido la tentación de saber a qué sabrían esos carnosos labios que estaban tan cerca de ella.

Por su parte Andrew, se deleitaba con el aroma del perfume que usaba Catherine, nunca se cansaba de ese aroma, miraba una pequeña gota de agua que recorría desde el tabique de su nariz y se deslizaba por su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios, ella al sentir como la gota mojaba esos rojos labios los mordió un poco y Andrew en ese momento, solo pudo decir con desespero.

-lo siento Catherine, pero ya no puedo resistirme más.-este comenzó a besarla, algo se había contenido en hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, Catherine por su parte estaba correspondiendo aquel tan apasionado beso que había imaginado en tantas formas, después de unos segundos, ambos se estaban quedando sin aire, cuando se separaron solo hubo un silencio.

Por primera vez Catherine había podido ver a Andrew sonrojado, ella sonrió y tomo la mano de Andrew y le dijo.

-ya deberías encender el auto.-tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Andrew correspondió la sonrisa y apretó la mano de Catherine.-bien vámonos.

Llegaron a casa de Catherine Andrew como de costumbre la acompaño a la entrada, ella al notar que estaba empapado en agua le dijo.

-si no te das un baño te enfermaras.-dijo mientras acomodaba su cabello.

-lo se, cuando llegue a casa me duchare.-este le sonrío.

-si quieres puedes bañarte en mi casa y podemos esperar a que pase la lluvia.

Ambos entraron y mientras Andrew se estaba bañando, Catherine preparo un café para ambos.

-perdón por la molestia Catherine.-dijo Andrew mientras salía en shorts

-descuida, si hablamos de eso, yo te debo más, por suerte tenías tu ropa de deporte seca, te verías raro con ropa mía.

Andrew fue a la barra para beber café con Catherine, hablaban de cosas sin sentido, como si no hubiera pasado ese beso que ambos disfrutaron, pasó un poco de tiempo para que la lluvia disminuyera.

-parece que la lluvia ya seso.-dijo Andrew asomándose por la ventana.

-sí, eso parece, tu ropa ya se secó en la secadora.-dijo Catherine caminando al cuarto de lavado, y dándosela.

-gracias, me vestiré en el baño.-cuando salió con su ropa normal Catherine lo estaba esperando para despedirse.

-¿no quieres ir a cenar algo afuera Catherine?.-pregunto Andrew

-realmente no, pero me gustaría que…-antes de terminar ella dejo de hablar y bajo la mirada, era algo que normalmente hacia cuando estaba apenada o triste.

-¿qué sucede Catherine?- pregunto Andrew acercándose a ella.

-¿no te molestaría…quedarte aquí conmigo?-pregunto mientras tomaba una esquina del saco del suéter de Andrew.

-pero que tonterías dices.-dijo rápidamente.

Ella desvió la mirada y se quedaba en silencio esperando la respuesta de Andrew. Sintió de pronto como los brazos de Andrew rodeaban su cadera y espalda abrazándola dejándola escuchar los latidos del corazón de él.

-pero que tonterías, como me molestaría quedarme contigo.-beso la frente de Catherine la abrazo delicadamente.

Ella correspondió el abrazo y sonreía, era el día más feliz para ella, ambos se acostaron en el sofá y se quedaron viendo películas y jugando entre ellos, Catherine se había quedado dormida en el pecho de Andrew sin darse cuenta, el la cargo hasta su cama y la arropo.

-bueno, creo que debería dormir en el sofá.-cuando estaba dispuesto a salir del cuarto, Catherine lo jalo de su ropa y le dijo.

-dijiste que te quedarías conmigo.-Andrew entro a la cama y abrazo a Catherine, esta comenzó a besarlo como en la tarde, él se sorprendió pero no dudo en corresponderlo.

-¿estás segura Catherine? -pregunto entre besos.

Temprano por la mañana, Catherine despertó y miro a Andrew dormido en su cama, se sorprendió un poco pero recordó lo que había pasado anoche, le beso la frente y se dispuso a ir a preparar el desayuno.

Se puso un camisón y mientras preparaba algo para desayunar, Andrew buscaba con los ojos cerrados a Catherine para abrazarla, pero al no sentir nada abrió los ojos y se levantó.

-buenos días Catherine.-dijo ente bostezos.

-buenos días Andrew.- Catherine lo recibió con la sonrisa más hermosa que nunca había visto, era tan radiante y llena de alegría.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Más tarde Olivia llamo a Andrew.

-Andrew, ¿pasaras por Catherine? necesito que le digas que no se olvide del proyecto de hoy, le llame pero no contesta.

Andrew al escucharlo lo repitió y Olivia se desconcertó un poco.

-¿acabas de repetir lo que te dije?

-se lo acabo de decir a Catherine.-dijo como si no fuera gran cosa.

-pero aun no es tiempo de que estés en su casa por ella.-dijo sonriendo sonreía al otro lado de la línea

-pase la noche con ella.

En ese momento se escuchó un grito muy fuerte que Andrew tuvo que alejar su celular de su oído.

-¡siiii!

-¿qué te pasa?-pregunto riendo.

-nada, tengo que colgar, dile a Catherine que la veo en clases.-colgó rápidamente dejando a Andrew hablando solo.

-¿Quién era Andrew?-pregunto Catherine mientras ponía la mesa para desayunar.

-era Olivia, dijo que te veía en clases.-ambos pasaron a sentarse a desayunar, y irisé temprano, ya que tenían que ir a casa de Andrew por ropa ya que solo tenía la del día anterior.

Al llegar a casa de Andrew, Catherine se asombró al ver el modo en el que vivía Andrew, su casa era muy grande, tenía lugar para 3 autos, un jardín grande adornado por hermosas flores en sus alrededores, y un lugar con mesas de jardín para tomar él te afuera.

-debiste sentirte apretado en mi departamento viviendo de esta manera.-dijo Catherine mirando la inmensa casa.

-realmente no me había sentido tan bien durmiendo en un cuarto, prefiero despertar en tu departamento, donde me esperas a en esta casa grande y vacía.-dijo Andrew haciendo notar si expresión triste y deprimida, cuando noto que estaba viéndolo cambio su semblante y me sonrió.

Cuando estaban entrando a la casa Andrew le dijo a Catherine que lo esperara en la sala en lo que se duchaba y vestía arriba, antes de que subiera ella no pudo evitar preguntar.

-y ¿no están tus padres en casa Andrew?

-él se inmuto y como si no fuera la gran cosas solo dijo.-mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño.

Catherine lo miro angustiada, como podía decirlo de esa manera tan fría y vacía.

-¿y con quien vivías?-pregunto mirándolo con una mirada de angustia.

-desde los 6 años estuve viviendo con mi padrino, él está en Minnesota, administra la empresa de mis padres en el tiempo que estoy aquí estudiando.-se dio la vuelta y subió.-enseguida bajo

Catherine se sorprendió, al recordar esa barrera entre ellos que siempre sentía cuando hablaban de sus familias, o más bien, Catherine hablaba de su familia, él siempre ponía un pero o cambiaba el tema cuando ella preguntaba sobre la familia de Andrew.

-bueno, parece que eso ya tiene sentido.-pensó Catherine mientras encendía el televisor.

-caminaba por la sala, miraba fotos de Andrew de pequeño se enterneció al verlo de pequeño y encontró una en la que salía con un hombre alto, de cabello negro y una barba de candado.-ese debe de ser su tío, pensó Catherine.

Pasaron unos cortos minutos y Andrew bajo, tenía puesto un pantalón negros y una camisa blanca de botones, un saco negro con parches en los codos.

-disculpa la demora Catherine, espero no te hayas aburrido.-dijo acercándose a ella que estaba de espaldas, al estar justo detrás de ella noto que tenía una foto de el en las manos y volvió a repetir su nombre.-¿Catherine?

-¿ha? Perdón, no quería parecer maleducada, es que me gusto la foto.-dejo la foto en su lugar y giro encarando a Andrew.

-descuida, había olvidado que estaba esa foto hay, no estoy mucho tiempo en el vestíbulo.-el la abrazo y beso su frente.-bueno, ¿nos vamos?

-si.-ella le sonrió y correspondió su abrazo.

Cuando llegaron a la universidad Andrew se fue a su salón de clases y Catherine fue a ver a Olivia en su salón.

-¡Catherine!- Olivia se acercó a cáterin abrazándola.-cuéntame que paso anoche.-dijo Olivia susurrando a Catherine para que no escuchara el resto de su clase.

-Este…nada.-Olivia se acercó a ella mirándola seriamente.

-no tiene sentido mentir, sé que Andrew pasó la noche en tu departamento.-Olivia sonrió de forma burlona, mirándola.-¿es verdad no?

-Bueno, si…-Catherine comenzaba a sonrojarse fuertemente.-y pues eso…

-no…-dijo Olivia.

-si…-dijo Catherine

-no…

-si…

Olivia abrazo a Catherine y ambas sonrieron juntas, siguió el día de clases como un día normal, cuando termino Andrew fue al salón de Catherine para ver si ya estaba lista para irse.

-¿nos vamos Catherine?-pregunto Andrew besándola desprevenidamente, cosa que la asusto por un momento, pero un segundo después ella lo miro y le sonrió devolviéndole el beso.

-por supuesto…

En los días siguientes Andrew se quedaba a menudo en casa de Catherine a dormir y ambos se iban juntos a la universidad.

Por desgracia el tiempo sigue su curso y no se puede detener, y el día que tanto temía Catherine llego, la graduación del último periodo, ese día ambos pasaron cada momento que tenían libre juntos, no se querían separar pero los dos ya sabían que ese día llegaría.

Una semana después Andrew ya tenía su vuelo, ambos fueron juntos al aeropuerto tomado de las manos.

-bueno, es el momento…-dijo Andrew sin soltar la mano de Catherine.

-pronto nos volveremos a ver…-Catherine inconscientemente apretaba la mano de Andrew.

-¿segura que no quieres ir conmigo? Juntos pagaríamos tu universidad en Minnesota hay muy buenas.-Andrew no podía soportar la idea de alejarse de Catherine quería estar junto a ella, el hecho de estar con ella aún más ese tiempo le hacía más difícil la despedida.

-no, estarás muy ocupado con tu trabajo, y además vine aquí para hacerme cargo yo misma en mis estudios, seria rendirme si me rindo a eso, cuando termine yo la carrera ir contigo.-ella lo beso, tan profundamente, era como si todo su entorno fuera otro, fue un silencio que duro uno segundos que fueron eternos, un beso, simplemente perfecto. En ese momento sonó el altavoz.

-los pasajeros a el vuelo 2312 con destino a Minnesota, favor de abordar en estos momentos.

-bueno, me tengo que ir.-dijo Andrew secándose las lágrimas que caían sin control de sus ojos.

Catherine le dio una nota a Andrew y esta le dijo.-por favor ábrela cuando estés en el aire. Ella lo beso y él le sonrió.

-hasta que nos volvamos a ver Catherine.-le susurro besando su mejilla y caminando a la línea de abordaje.

No era como si eso marcara un final en su historia, de alguna manera, tal vez en el futuro esta podría continuar en un capitulo diferente para la vida de los dos.

Cuando el avión partió y una y una aeromoza pido su boleto al sacarlo junto con el papel, él se extrañó y abrió la nota para ver de qué se trataba.

"A pesar de que nuestro camino fue corto, mi gratitud será eterna, estoy muy feliz de:

Que te amé

Te amo

Y te amare siempre"

Andrew sonrió alegremente, definitivamente aun no era el final…


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

"el hilo rojo, junta a las personas que están destinadas a conocerse desde su nacimiento, pueden ser amigos o la persona que está destinada a convertirse en quien compartirá su vida contigo, el destino se encargara de mantenerlos unidos, con un lazo tan fuerte como la hermandad."

Había pasado casi un año desde que Andrew y Catherine se habían separado, mantenían una ligera comunicación pero nada constante.

Un día poco antes de la graduación de Olivia y Catherine, recibieron unas llamadas, Olivia, la propuesta de trabajar en una empresa que estaba por abrir unas nuevas oficinas en nueva york.

-señorita Catherine nos gustaría que formara parte de nuestras nuevas oficinas, a nuestro jefe le gusta la idea de que ideas nuevas lleguen a cambiar nuestras empresa.-dijo el hombre desde la otra línea.

-claro, ¿cuándo tengo que ir?-dijo Catherine emocionada.

-nosotros le hablaremos, nos alegra escuchar que acepto señorita.

Catherine no lo podía creer aún no se graduaba y ya tenía una propuesta de trabajo, le alegro que no tuviera que pasarla mal para encontrar un empleo, cuando vio a Olivia corrió a ella para contarle la gran noticia.

-Olivia que crees, me ofrecieron trabajo.-gritaba saltando de la emoción.

-¿enserio? A mí también.-ambas saltaban de la emoción y Olivia le pregunto done iría.- ¿a dónde tendrás que ir?

-es en nueva york.-Olivia guardo silencio y de pronto comenzó a sonreír y repetir lo feliz que estaba.-pensé que estarías triste Olivia porque ya no estaremos juntas.

-¡mi trabajo también es en nueva york Cat!-grito Olivia mientras sonreír.

La celebración de las chicas duro varios minutos, después de todo, seguirían juntas después de la escuela, al término de clases, ambas iban saliendo y se dirigían juntas a su departamento, en el último año, ambas se mudaron juntas, compartiendo la renta de un departamento más grande.

-oye Cat…-dijo Olivia rompiendo el silencio del auto.

-dime.

-¿no has pensado en él?-dijo Olivia con una voz baja algo triste.

-en esta fecha fue cuando se fue, y a pesar de todo, después de eso te arreglabas más e incluso tuviste más pretendientes, a pesar de todo, no has salido con nadie más.

-lo se…-dijo Catherine sonriendo mientras veía por la ventana.

Llego el día de la graduación, estaban ambas tomándose fotos con sus compañeros, de pronto se acercó un chico, alto de cabello negro.

-hola Catherine, escuche que te iras a nueva york a trabajar.-dijo el chico mientras sonreía.

-sí, Olivia y a mí nos ofrecieron trabajo para dentro de unos días.-Catherine sonreía al chico y este se sonrojaba al verla tan alegre.

-bueno Thomas ¿y tú a dónde iras?-también escuche que tenías un trabajo al salir.

-sí, me iré a Pennsylvania.-dijo Thomas sonriendo mientras miraba a Catherine.

-valla estarás muy cerca, talvez un día podamos reunirnos.-Catherine le sonrió y de pronto Olivia interrumpió.

-perdonen por interrumpir su plática, pero estoy aquí, no me ignoren.-dijo Olivia inflando los cachetes y sobreactuando.

-bueno, nos vamos Thomas, Olivia y yo debemos preparar todo irnos el lunes.-Catherine empujaba a Olivia mientras se quejaba.

Faltaba un día para el vuelo de Olivia y Catherine, ambas estaban nerviosas ya que ese ese mismo día vería al jefe de la empresa para presentarse ante los nuevos empleados de las oficinas que abrirán.

-oye Cat, ¿no estas nerviosa?-pregunto Olivia mientras cenaban.

-¿Por qué Olivia?

-mañana nos iremos a vivir a otro lugar muy lejano, y nuevo para nosotras.-Olivia bajo el cubierto y se miraba triste.

-no me siento nerviosa o con miedo, porque no estaré sola, estaremos juntas recuerda, incluso con el nuevo sueldo, podremos rentar un departamento más grande donde podamos invitar a amigos, por eso no tengo miedo, mientras estemos juntas, estaré muy confiada en que todo saldrá bien.-Catherine sonreía a Olivia para tranquilizarla.

-cielos eres tan buena.-Olivia abrazo a Catherine fuerte mientras lloraba y dramatizaba la situación.

-vamos no exageres, debemos irnos a dormir, el vuelo sale muy temprano mañana.

Ambas se fueron a dormir para despertar mañana temprano, ya que el vuelo salía a las 7:00am.

-Vamos Olivia se nos ara tarde para tomar el vuelo.-decía Catherine entrando al aeropuerto.

-tranquila Cat aún falta 1 hora.-Olivia caminaba tranquila a la entrada.

-debemos ver no ha pasado nada con el vuelo, vamos, vamos.-Catherine empujaba a Olivia adentro junto con sus maletas.

-¿no decías anoche que no estabas ansiosa?-dijo Olivia mientras reía.

-oooh vamos Olivia se nos ara tarde.-Catherine a pesar de todo estaba nerviosa o ansiosa por conocer una nueva ciudad.

-entiendo, entiendo, vamos Cat.-ambas entraron y abordaron el avión, mientras despegaban Catherine miraba asombrada por la ventanilla, florida desde el cielo era muy hermosa, por el momento se tenía que despedir de ese lugar e ir a un lugar nuevo para crear nuevos recuerdos junto a su amiga.

El vuelo estaba por terminar y Catherine le pregunto a Olivia.

-oye, cuando lleguemos nos estarán esperando unos encargados del trabajo ¿no?

-sí, se supone que nos mostrara un poco la ciudad y donde nos quedaremos nosotras, al parecer el edificio de departamentos es de la empresa y varios trabajadores o casi todos nos quedaremos hay, después iremos a las oficinas y esperaremos al jefe de la empresa para que se presente a todos.

Ambas al bajar buscaron sus maletas y un hombre las estaba esperando en la salida, por suerte al parecer era alguien conocido.

-¿Max? ¿Eres tú?.-pregunto Olivia.

-hola chicas, cuanto tiempo.-dijo mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Esperas a alguien?-pregunto Catherine.

-sí, de hecho las espero a ustedes, para mostrarles la ciudad y lo demás.-hizo un ademan en señal de que lo siguieran.

-es una sorpresa que estés aquí, y trabajemos donde mismo.-ambas lo siguieron y Olivia no dejaba de hablar con Max.

-bueno, aun no se descuiden, vienen muchas sorpresas chicas.-rio levemente y subieron al auto de la empresa.

Catherine si intimido un poco ante la gran cantidad de luces y televisores gigante que había en el centro, era como en las revistas que había visto antes, era maravilloso.


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Max llevaba a las chicas por la ciudad, les enseño central park, los edificios más reconocidos de la ciudad y finalmente llegaron al edificio donde vivirían a partir de ese día.

-bien este es el departamento que compartirán ambas.-dijo Andrew abriendo la puerta lentamente.

Era un cuarto enorme, de dos plantas con un ventanal muy grande que daba directo a central park.

-la vista es hermosa…-dijo Olivia caminando a la ventana.

-como ustedes dos serán las únicas que compartirán cuarto, les dimos el departamento más grande que había, es lo que tendrían dos personas por separado.

-bueno, enseguida subirán su equipaje para que se pongan cómodas, más tarde a las 8:00pm será la reunión del corporativo.-dijo Max mientras salía del departamento.

-gracias Max, estaremos listas para mañana.-Olivia le sonrió y fue a tomarle darle la mano.

Olivia estaba corriendo por todo el departamento, se deslizaba por el barandal de la escalera y miraba por la ventana.

-Cat, ¿qué cuarto querrás?

-el de la derecha está bien para mí.-Catherine sonrió y se acercó con ella a la ventana.

-bueno, entonces yo el de la izquierda, vamos debemos desempacar para ver que nos pondremos más tarde.-Olivia jalaba a Catherine a el segundo piso junto con sus maletas.

Pasaron un par de horas y Catherine estaba apurando a Olivia ya que ella aun no estaba lista.

-vamos Olivia se nos ara tarde, el chofer no tarda en salir.-gritaba Catherine mientras tocaba la puerta.

-ya voy, ya voy, salió Olivia con un vestido negro con escote en recto hasta las rodillas, sin hombros, un listón tojo lizo que resaltaba más su delineada silueta.

Catherine llevaba un vestido azul rey con cuello en "v" sin tirantes hasta las rodillas, era un poco ajustado haciendo ver la frágil figura que tenía.

-¿lista?-pregunto Catherine.

-vámonos.-Olivia sonrió y tomo de la mano a Catherine.

Cuando bajaron en la recepción estaba Max con un traje negro, y una corbata delgada que tenia un poco mal puesta.

-hola Max, ¿esperas a alguien?-pregunto Olivia acercándose un poco más de lo normal a él.

-¿eh? Si, las esperaba a ustedes…-Olivia se sonrojo un poco-pensé que talvez como aun no conocen la ciudad ocuparían un guía…-Max retiro la mirada un poco y se rascaba la mejilla.

-Gracias Max.-Catherine sonrió y le dio un codazo a Olivia para que reaccionara.

-gracias Max…-lo miro fijamente y se acercó a él para acomodarle la corbata que tenía mal puesta.-te ves muy guapo como para tener mal puesta la corbata Max.-lo miro a los ojos y ambos sonrieron.

-Gracias Olivia, ¿nos vamos?-pregunto haciendo un ademan a la salida.

Los tres subieron al auto y fueron camino a la fiesta de inauguración.

-oye Max, ¿tú conoces a nuestro jefe?-pregunto Catherine.

-sí, trabajamos juntos para hacer crecer nuestra empresa a otros estados de la nación.-respondió Max.

-así que en parte serás nuestro jefe.-interrumpió Olivia mirando a Max sarcásticamente.

-se podría decir que si.-sonrió Max mientras conducía.

-solo espero que no sea alguien tan gruñón el jefe.-dijo Catherine sonriendo y jugando con sus dedos.

Pasaron los minutos y finalmente llegaron al lugar donde era la fiesta, al entrar vieron lo grande que sería el lugar donde trabajarían, fácilmente cabían 200 personas en el área principal donde estaban las personas en plena fiesta.

-wooow nunca imagine que fuera tan espectacular el edificio…-dijo Olivia mirando a todo su alrededor.

Todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, Catherine y Olivia eran el centro de atención, todos los chicos las estaban invitando a bailar, hasta tal punto de que Catherine estaba cansada y disgustada, de pronto ella estaba tomando un poco de agua y un chico se le acerco.

-¿le gustaría bailar esta canción señorita?...

-disculpa pero enserio estoy cansa… -Catherine se dio la vuelta mientras hablaba y se sorprendió al ver que ese chico era Andrew, ella no podía con la impresión y solo pudo decir.-no puede ser…

-así saludas a alguien que no has visto en mucho tiem…-se detuvo al hablar al ver que Catherine comenzaba a llorar tapándose la boca.

-no puede ser…-ella salió corriendo a las escaleras y Andrew salió tras de ella, cuando se encontraban en el balcón solos el lentamente se acercaba y le hablo.

-sinceramente me esperaba otra reacción.-dijo Andrew riendo ligeramente.

-lo siento…-solo pudo decir eso.

-¿qué pasa Catherine?-pregunto Andrew.

-estoy tan feliz que siento que es un sueño, no quiero despertar.-se giró y comenzó a sonreír secándose las lágrimas.

Andrew solo sonrió, se acercó a ella abrazándola y besando su frente.

-por favor, dime que no es un sueño, ¿es real cierto?-lo abrazaba fuertemente, aferrándose a su espalda.- te extrañe tanto…

-es la realidad.-sonrió y el abrazo fuerte poniendo la cabeza de Catherine en su pecho, Catherine se acurruco y sonrió mientras escuchaba el corazón de Andrew acelerado.

Pasaron varios minutos y ellos dos se quedaron parados abrazándose, era como si estuvieran en un mundo solo para ellos.

Atrás de la puerta estaban Olivia y Max espiando a los dos.

-es el resultado que esperaba…-dijo Olivia mientras sonreía.

-¿ya lo sabias?-pregunto Max.

-lo suponía desde que nos encontraste en el aeropuerto, puede que engañaras a Catherine pero a esta chica no la puedes engañar aunque quieras.-Olivia sonreía a Max.

-eso nunca lo aria.-hubo un minuto de silencio y se dieron cuenta que estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro y se alejaron rápidamente.

De un momento a otro entro Max con Olivia interrumpiendo a Catherine y Andrew.

-Andrew debemos regresar a la fiesta, también Catherine, pronto será la presentación del dueño y debemos estar todos ahí.-dijo Max sonriendo ampliamente para los dos.

-tienes razón Max-Andrew le correspondió la sonrisa, tomando la mano de Catherine empezaron a caminar abajo.


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Estaban Catherine, Olivia y Max en el salón, a la espera de que el jefe de la empresa saliera para presentarse, Max les dijo que tenía que ir a arriba para anunciar la presentación.

-Qué raro que Max se tuviera que ir.-dijo Olivia haciendo un puchero al terminar de hablar.

-es de esperarse Olivia es alguien importante en la empresa.-Catherine miro arriba donde Max tomo el micrófono.

-muy buenas noches a todos los presentes, me es un placer presentarles quien al director general de esta empresa, al señor Andrew Parker.-termino Max e hizo un adema para que su amigo caminara a adelante y tomara el micrófono.

-muy buenas noches, gracias a todos por venir, y por aceptar la propuesta de empleo a esta empresa que esta por empezar, escogimos a varios de ustedes por su compromiso y responsabilidades, la experiencia la ganaran aquí, ya que para muchos este será su primer empleo, bueno, espero que disfruten la fiesta, muy buenas noches.-termino Andrew saludando a todos y bajo.

Catherine y Olivia estaban con la boca abierta, no se esperaban que Andrew fuera el director de la empresa en la que iban a trabajar, Catherine por un momento pensó que solo había podido obtener el empleo por su relación con Andrew y si en el trabajo se enteraban probablemente pensarían lo mismo.

-Andrew bajo junto con Max a donde estaban las chicas hablando entre ellas.- ¿Qué les pareció chicas? Estaba algo nervioso.

-valla que nos sorprendiste Andrew, pensé que trabajaríamos juntos, no para ti.-dijo Olivia mirando a Max fieramente.

-discúlpenlo jeje, le pedí yo que no dijera nada.-Andrew dio un golpe en la espalda de Max.

Catherine estaba distraída, no se podía sacar de la cabeza el motivo de su nuevo trabajo tan repentino, ¿acaso si no fuera por Andrew ella no hubiera conseguido este trabajo? Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos y por fin reacciono.

-Catherine, ¿te gustaría salir a caminar al parque cuando todo se calme?-pregunto Andrew.

-¿eh? S-sí.

De repente los músicos comenzaron a tocar y Max tomo la mano de Olivia rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa Max?-pregunto Olivia.

-debo ser rápido antes de que los demás te pidan bailar con ellos.-Max fue jalado por Olivia a la pista de baile.

-y yo antes de que te pidan.-ella sonrió cuando estaban en el ella lo abrazo mirando sobre el hombro de él que algunas chicas la miraban hablando, parecía que Max era cotizado por las demás chicas.

Andrew y Catherine estaban en una meza conversando cuando de pronto se acercó una chica a Andrew.

-disculpa, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?-pregunto la chica que estaban algo sonrojada y ponía su mano sobre la de Andrew, extrañamente no dejaba de mirar a Catherine con una sonrisa santurrona.

Catherine miraba con una ceja levantada a la chica y apretaba los labios, que maneras eran esas de invitar a un chico, y como se atrevía a tomar la mano de Andrew, que maneras eran esas de lanzarse a su jefe, pensaba Catherine tratando de ocultar su enojo.

-lo siento mucho, ahora estoy con Catherine, y no estoy interesado en bailar con otra persona.-quito su mano de la de ella y le sonrío de una manera sarcástica.

La chica miro de pies a cabeza a Catherine y solo apretó los dientes dándose vuelta volviendo con la multitud de chicas con la que se encontraba.

-¿y bien? ¿Quieres bailar?-pregunto Andrew poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano.

Catherine lo miro y le susurro.-la gente puede malentenderlo.-miro al suelo apretando sus manos.-pero la verdad es que si quiero.-tomo la mano de Andrew y al levantar la mirada le sonrío.

Cuando estaban ambos en la pista de baile Catherine se detuvo y miraba al suelo tratando de contar los pasos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Andrew.

-estaba enojada, creo que no pensé que no sabía bailar.-Catherine trataba de no pisar a Andrew y se enojaba más al ver sobre su hombro como las demás chicas se reían y la miraban de forma burlona.

-Andrew miro a su alrededor y noto a las demás chicas.-tranquila yo te ayudo.-Andrew pego más a Catherine a él y ella se asustó un poco.

-¿Qué haces? –Catherine se sonrojo y abrió más los ojos.

Andrew subió a Catherine a sus zapatos y ella le susurró al oído.-arruinare tus zapatos, debería mejor dejarte bailar con esas chicas…-Catherine estaba a punto de soltar la mano de Andrew y este la jalo volviéndola a abrazar.

-¿y si mejor vamos a caminar?... –este le sonrío ampliamente y tomados de la mano salieron del edificio.

Salieron ambos y caminaban por las calles de nueva york.

-de noche este lugar parece otro cuando es de noche.-dijo Catherine.

-todos dicen eso cuando llegan a este lugar incluso yo cuando llegue aquí.

Los tacones ya empezaban a lastimar a Catherine y Andrew se dio cuenta de eso.

-quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.-ambos caminaron por unos metros y entraron a una tienda de calzados, realmente destacaban demasiado, estaban vestidos demasiado formales y entraban a una tienda de las calles a comprar.

-buenas noches, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?-pregunto la chica de la tienda a Andrew

-¿me puedes dar unas zapatillas de talla cinco por favor?

-¿aun recuerdas mi talla de zapatos?-pregunto Catherine ladeando su cabeza un poco.

-claro, como iba a olvidarlo.-Andrew le sonrío y al terminar de comprar ambos salieron del lugar y siguieron caminando.

Caminaron hasta un gran parque, era de noche pero había mucha gente, parejas más que nada, se podían ver en las bancas las personas besándose.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto Catherine.

-es central park, un gran lugar, al igual que la ciudad es muy diferente de día que de noche.-Andrew miraba a su alrededor ante la inmensidad del parque.

-es realmente hermoso, leí de este lugar, en el día puedes andar en bote por el lago que está en él.-dijo Catherine mirando sobre el pequeño puente en el que se encontraba.

-¿te gustaría venir mañana por la mañana?-pregunto Andrew mientras tomaba la mano de Catherine.

-claro, pero ya es tarde, debería volver a mi departamento.-Catherine caminaba sin soltar la mano de Andrew.

Llegaron al edificio donde se quedaba Catherine y se giró para despedirse de él.

-bueno, subamos.-dijo Andrew.

-¿no te iras a tu departamento?-pregunto Catherine.

-por supuesto, por eso te digo que subamos.-él le sonrío.

-no me digas que… ¿te estas quedando aquí?

-claro, me quedo con Max en el piso de arriba de con ustedes, puedes visitarme cuando quieras, no importa la hora.-sonrío y miro la cara de sorpresa de Catherine.

Catherine le sonrío y ambos subieron a el piso de Catherine ella bajo del elevador y él se quedó, cuando Andrew estiro su mano para despedirse y Catherine le dio un beso rápido y salió corriendo del elevador con una risa traviesa y cuando cerraba la puerta volteo y le sonrío alegremente.

-una noche casi perfecta.-pensó Catherine.

-casi fue perfecta…-pensó Andrew.


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Cuando Catherine estaba por entrar a su departamento, al abrir la puerta pudo ver un poco de ropa de Olivia y de hombre tirada por toda la casa, encendió la luz y vio a su amiga en la cocina con una camisa larga de botones y aparentemente nada debajo.

-hola Cat.-dijo Olivia con una expresión de sorpresa.-pensé que te quedarías un tiempo más con Andrew.

-Olivia ¿me puedes explicar que pasa aquí?-pregunto Catherine cuando de pronto bajo Max por las escaleras sin ropa, y sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Catherine.

-Olivia, ¿Por qué tardas tanto…?-giro y vio a Catherine de espaldas.- ¿ah? Ho-hola Catherine.-Max se escondió rápido en las escaleras.

-bueno, iré a caminar un poco, llámame cuando te desocupes Olivia.-salió Catherine del cuarto y se podía escuchar una risa juguetona mientras salía.

-el cuarto de Andrew es el de arriba, como si fuera el nuestro…-grito Olivia antes de que Catherine cerrara la puerta.

Cuando cerró la puerta y se quedó parada frente a ella pensando.- ¿si voy a su cuarto estaría bien? Solo le preguntaría por un buen restaurante, nada en especial, bueno, dijo que no habría problema, solo le preguntare eso.

Ella subió y estando frente a la puerta solo la miraba y pensaba. -¿y si ya está dormido? ¿es algo tarde, mejor voy abajo a pedir algo en lo que espero.

Cando ya estaba por irse, Andrew abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Catherine frente a su habitación. – ¿Catherine?

-P-perdón, es tarde y vas de salida, volveré mañana… -al darse la vuelta Andrew a sujeto de su mano jalándola a él.

-de hecho, iba a ver si aún no estabas dormida, ¿Qué sucede? –Catherine se asustó un poco, acaso estaban sincronizados de alguna manera, a veces era como si pensaran lo mismo.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que Olivia y Max están en la habitación, y pensaba si querías ir a comer algo abajo.-Catherine bajo la mirada apenada mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Ambos bajaron por el elevador, y al llegar al restaurante del hotel los abordaron.

-meza para dos por favor.-dijo Andrew.

-por aquí por favor.

Cuando Catherine miro la carta del menú, se asustó al ver los precios y lo bajo mirando a Andrew tristemente.

-¿Qué sucede Catherine?-pregunto al ver el semblante de Catherine.

-no puedo costear una cena aquí…-volvió a mirar la cartilla y lo único que podía pagar era un simple vaso de agua.-soy patética, soy una adulta y no puedo pagar lo que comeré…

-tranquila, hoy yo invito, en celebración de tu empleo.-Andrew le sonrió y tomo su mano para tranquilizarla un poco.

-te prometo que te lo compensare.-ella apretó su mano y le correspondió la sonrisa.

-estoy seguro que sí, bueno comamos algo antes de que se haga más tarde.

La cena fue más que excelente, Catherine no se hubiera imaginado que en una noche, ella y Andrew pasarían tanto tiempo juntos, después de decir que dormirían, volvieron para pasar un rato más, era mágica la noche.

Cuando terminaron de comer, ambos pasaron un momento en la meza platicando, se tenían que poner al día sobre que habían hecho en todo el tiempo que no hablaron.

Catherine le pregunto a Andrew como fue que su empresa en Minnesota se había cambiado a nueva york.

Él le conto que no se mudó la empresa, simplemente es una nueva, con un propósito nuevo y la que se encontraba en Minnesota su padrino la estaría atendiendo y le mantendría al tanto de que pasaba con ella.

Andrew le pregunto sobre que había hecho en la universidad en florida, él no tenía idea de que Olivia y Catherine se habían ido a vivir juntas, de cómo la pasaron en la universidad y que en ella Catherine gano el concurso de mercadotecnia en el estado de florida, sin duda, ella era una mujer muy independiente y capaz de superar las expectativas de todos, y eso era una cosa que Andrew esperaba de ella en el trabajo.

-vamos Olivia márcame no me agás esto.-pensaba mientras miraba su teléfono celular.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Andrew

-lo que sucede es que Olivia y Max recuperan el tiempo perdido de otras maneras

-con razón no estaba en la habitación.-dijo Andrew poniendo su mano en la barbilla.-que te parece si esperamos en mi habitación y vemos una película.

Ciertamente el ir a la habitación con Andrew implicaba algo más, pero era algo que a Catherine no le molestaba realmente, después de todo Andrew fue el primero en su vida, y no le molestaría que fuera el único.

-bien vamos.-subieron y estaban viendo una película en el sillón ambos apoyados con el otro.

-hace algo de frio…-dijo Andrew.

-sí, parece que ya empezara a nevar en poco tiempo.

Andrew se levantó y miro a su alrededor, jalo una cobija que estaba cerca de ellos y arropo a Catherine.

-pero tu aun tendrás frio.-Catherine levanto la cobija.

-estoy bien, no te preocupes, en Minnesota hacia más frio.-Andrew sonrió y volvió a abrazar a Catherine.

Catherine empujo a Andrew y lo tiro en el sillón, ella subió a él con la cobija y se recostó en su pecho de esa manera ambos estaban cobijados y aún más juntos el uno con el otro, se miraban ambos, Andrew no podía evitar ver sus rosados labios que deseaba con desespero, ella acariciaba su pecho, se dio cuenta que Andrew se cuidaba más desde la última vez que lo vio, se sentían sus músculos y no pudo evitar morder sus labios.

Catherine se agacho juntando su frente con la de Andrew, cuando Andrew respiraba era como si le quitara el aire, tenía que respirar más rápido, acelerando su corazón. Ellos ya se habían puesto al día con sus vidas, pero pareciera que sus cuerpos aún tenían mucho que contarse.

Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, cada beso era como una caricia de parte de Andrew para Catherine, fue una noche que ambos estaban esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, esas caricias, esos besos, esas palabras que Andrew amaba que dijera Catherine.

-una noche perfecta.-pensó Catherine.

-la noche es perfecta…-pensó Andrew.


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Por la mañana, Catherine despertó en el cuarto de Andrew, se asustó un poco pero poco después recordó el porqué del estar ahí, sonrió un poco y vio que Andrew no estaba en la cama con ella.

En ese momento, entro Andrew y miro a Catherine despierta.

-oh, pensé que aun estarías dormida.-dijo Andrew sonriendo.

-apenas respete de hecho.-Catherine se iba sentando recargándose en el respaldo de la cama.

-prepare el desayuno, espero te guste lo que prepare.-Andrew coloco una pequeña mesa en las piernas de Catherine y ambos comían juntos, fue una de las mejores mañanas que Catherine había tenido en mucho tiempo, cuando estaban bajando a ver un poco de tv, el teléfono celular de Catherine comenzaba a sonar.

-¿hola?-dijo Catherine.

-Cat, soy Olivia, lo siento por lo de anoche jajaja, Max ya se fue así que puedes venir cuando quieras, recuerda que más tarde nos iremos a la oficina, chao.-Olivia colgó y Catherine solo hizo una mueca.

-creo que es mejor que vuelva, para asearme y arreglarme para ir al trabajo, tu deberías hacer lo mismo.-dijo Catherine mientras tomaba su bolsa y guardaba sus cosas.

-supongo que sí, nos vemos en el trabajo.-Andrew sonrió y se despidió de Catherine con un beso.

Catherine bajo a su departamento y no pudo evitar el interrogatorio de su amiga sobre donde se había quedado.

-Vamos Catherine dime, ¿pasaste la noche con Andrew? –pregunto Olivia caminando atrás de Catherine.

-sí y tu ¿desde cuando sales con Max? –pregunto Catherine con una sonrisa burlona y una ceja levantada.

-poco después de que lo conocimos, aun estábamos en contacto cuando se fueron, pero nunca me dijo de nueva york, dijo que era una sorpresa preparada por ambos para nosotras.

-como sea, debemos apurarnos, no falta mucho para que tengamos que ir a trabajar.-Catherine se empezó a bañar mientras Olivia buscaba la ropa que usaría para ese día.

Más tarde en el taxi se dirigían al trabajo, Olivia se sorprendió al escuchar de Catherine que paso la noche con Andrew.

-no pensé que fueras tan rápida Cat.-dijo Olivia riendo un poco.

-Cállate, yo tampoco lo esperaba, pensé que podríamos ver una película y dormir solamente.-sonrió un poco y tomo sus manos.

-por favor, ambas sabemos que cuando aceptaste ir a su departamento no era para ver películas.-Olivia abrazo a su amiga suavemente.-me alegra que pudieras estar con el después de tanto, siempre quisiste volver a verlos, aunque no lo dijeras se notaba a simple vista.

Ambas se miraron mientras sonreía y se abrazaron.

-gracias Olivia.-dijo Catherine sonriendo ligeramente.

-sabes que no es anda.

Poco tiempo después llegaron al edificio donde trabajarían, entraron y la recepcionista les dio sus credenciales de identificación.

-bueno, esto dice que estaré en el piso 5.-dijo Olivia mirando la de Catherine.- ¿y tú Cat?

-piso 8…- dijo algo asombrada parecía que estaría en el mismo piso que Max y Andrew.

-ooh que mala, porque estas cerca de los dos y yo no.-Olivia hizo un puchero y tomo la mano de Catherine.-bueno, vamos se nos ara tarde.

Olivia se bajó en al área de ventas de productos de ropa y moda en general.-bueno, aquí me bajo yo, suerte en tu día, nos vemos en el descanso.

La puerta se cerraba lentamente y Catherine se despedía de Olivia con una sonrisa, pero al cerrarse cambio completamente, se sentía agobiada por el ambiente de trabajo en el que trabajaría, tal parecía que tendría que estar con el grupo de amigas de la noche anterior que trato de bailar con Andrew, pareciera que sería difícil pero tendría que aguantar, después de todo, necesitaba del trabajo.

Al llegar a su piso se tropezó con alguien.

-lo siento mucho, hay que tonta soy…-dijo Catherine rápidamente.

-no te preocupes, no me fije que el elevador llego.-dijo la chica buscando sus anteojos.

Catherine levanto la mirada y vio a la chica de cabello castaño y corto, delgada, llevaba un pantalón azul y un suéter rosado que era más largo de lo normal.

-oye… ¿me puedes ayudar a buscar mis anteojos? No puedo ver nada sin ellos.-la chica al terminar rio un poco y seguía buscando.

Catherine miro a su alrededor y miro unos lentes de marco rojo atrás de la chica.-aquí están.-le ayudo a tomaros y al ponérselos la chica le sonrió alegremente.

-muchas gracias…eeeh… ¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto la chica mientras sonreía.

-me llamo Catherine, encantada en conocerte.

-mucho gusto Catherine, soy Yanet.-la chica se puso de pie y al sacudirse un poco estrecho la mano con Catherine

Caminaron juntas en busca del escritorio de Catherine hasta que por lo encontraron, platicaron un poco antes de que diera la hora de empezar a trabajar y por suerte para Catherine, Yanet parecía alguien amable y además estaba su lugar a pocos lugares del suyo.

Pasaron las horas y Catherine estaba concentrada en un proyecto de ventas para el área en el que trabajaba, tanto que ni se había dado cuenta que estaba por comenzar el descanso para comer.

-Catherine, ¿te parece si comemos juntas?

-de hecho tengo que bajar a comer con una amiga mía, que te parece si vienes conmigo para que la conozcas, es muy amigable, seguro le agradaras.-Catherine le sonrió y ambas caminaban al elevador.

Yanet parecía nerviosa conforme bajaba el elevador.-¿enserio crees que le agrada de tu amiga?

-segura, no te preocupes, nos llevaremos bien las tres.

Cuando llegaron al piso de Olivia, ella esperaba enfrente del elevador.

-Vamos Cat, tardaste mucho…-dijo Olivia mientras hacia un puchero.

-vamos no exageres el faltan cinco minutos para el descanso.

-sí, pero termine antes mis presentaciones, y, bueno ¿quién es la chica? –Olivia miro detenida a Yanet y le sonrió.-mucho gusto, soy Olivia.

-Mucho gusto, soy Yanet, Catherine dijo que estaría bien que comiera con ustedes, ¿no te molesta?

-claro que no, vamos tengo hambre.-dijo Olivia subiendo al elevador con las demás chicas.

Paso un rato y estaban en la meza hablando y preguntando sobre cómo vivieron en la universidad y como consiguieron el trabajo.

-a nosotras nos llamaron, dijeron que estábamos capacitadas y pues aquí estamos, ¿y tú Yanet?

-yo, pues yo entregue mi curriculum a mi hermano, consulto con su colega y decidieron que contaba con todo para trabajar aquí.

-ooh ya veo, ¿tu hermano es amigo de Andrew y Max no?

-¿eh? No, Andrew es mi hermano.-dijo Yanet despreocupada mientras comía tranquilamente.


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

Las cucharas de Catherine y Olivia se cayeron y le preguntaron.

-E-Enserio eres hermana de Andrew, ese Andrew.-dijo Catherine.

-sí, es mi hermano mayor, ¿por?

-entonces trabajas aquí porque es tu hermano ¿no?-pregunto Olivia.

-les dije que le entregue mi curriculum, mi hermano no contrataría a alguien que no tuviera lo necesario para trabajar.-Yanet al decir eso sonrió a las chicas y les pregunto.- ¿y ustedes de donde conocen a mi hermano?

-ella prácticamente es la novia de Andrew…-cuando termino Olivia recibió un codazo de Catherine.

-oooh, ¿enserio? Entonces tú debes ser esa Catherine.-Yanet se quedó mirando fijamente a Catherine.

-¿esa Catherine? –pregunto confundida.

-sí, mi hermano solo hablaba de ti con Max cuando estábamos en Minnesota, un día llego diciendo que se iría contigo, pero Max lo detuvo porque estaban en el proceso de las oficinas.-al terminar Yanet comenzó a reír con Olivia haciendo sonrojar a Catherine.

-bueno Yanet ya no hagamos sonrojar a Cat, sino no podrá ver a la cara a Andrew jajaja.-Olivia se acercó a Yanet y la abrazo.-será divertido estar con las tres juntas.

Las chicas sonrieron y terminaron de comer, volvieron al elevador, Olivia se bajó en su piso y les dijo que al terminar el día salieran un rato a comer o algo, ambas aceptaron.

Al terminar el día las tres chicas estaban saliendo del edificio cuando alguien las abordo.

-hola chicas.-hablo una voz masculina atrás de ellas.

-hola.-giraron las tres para encarar a quien les hablaba y se encontraba, Andrew, Max y un chico al cual no conocían mirándolas mientras sonreían.

-¿ya van de salida?-pregunto sonriendo Andrew.

-sí, vamos a ir a almorzar juntas.-dijo Olivia mirando a Andrew

-oh, mira nosotras también jeje.

-espera no íbamos a ir tu departa…-antes de que terminara Max, Andrew le dio un Codazo a su amigo para que dejara de hablar.

-que les parece si vamos juntos todos a comer.-mientras hablaba Andrew, el chico de atrás del miro a Yanet, ella se percató de que él tenía la mirada fija en ella, cosa que la apeno un poco y asusto en cierta manera.

-lo sentimos pero es solo para chicas, ¿verdad?-Olivia miro a ambas y ellas asintieron, no era bueno llevarle la contraria a Olivia cuando se ponía seria.-bueno, vámonos chicas.

Las tres chicas se fueron dejando a Andrew con la palabra en la boca y a Max tratando de animarlo.

-vamos, son chicas nadie las entiendo Andrew anímate, vamos a tu casa a ver el partido.-dijo Max jalando a Andrew a la Camioneta.- ¿tú también vienes no, Logan?

-pues claro, no me perdería el partido.-el sonrió y ayudo a cargar al desanimado Andrew.

Más tarde, estaban las chicas en un restaurante tomando un café mientras platicaban.

-¿Qué creen que estén haciendo ellos ahora? –pregunto Olivia.

-hoy juega su equipo de futbol favorito, imagino que estarán en su departamento, bebiendo cerveza y comiendo basura.-dijo Yanet mientras reía.- ¿y quién era el chico que estaba con ellos? Nunca lo he visto.

-se llama Logan, está en nuestro piso, es algo reservado, pero parece una buena persona.-dijo Catherine dando un sorbo a su café.

-bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero dejemos el tema de los chicos, ¿les parece si mañana vamos a comer algo al centro?-pregunto Yanet.

-claro porque no.-Olivia afirmo alegre.

-yo no puedo, tengo que ver a alguien mañana.-Catherine miro a su café algo triste pero poco a poco salió una gran sonrisa de sus labios.

Mientras tanto los chicos en el departamento de Andrew estaban terminando de ver el partido y limpiaron un poco, cuando terminaron, bajaron al salón para ir a comprar algo de comida en un restaurante de enfrente que les encantaban, pero se toparon con Yanet y Olivia.

-hola, ya termino su tarde de chicas.-pregunto Max sonriendo.

-no, ahora vamos a la habitación a recoger unas cosas que necesitamos.-Olivia le sonrió a Max.

-¿y Catherine? –pregunto Andrew mirando por detrás de ellas.

-se quedó afuera un momento, al parecer recibió una llamada.

Andrew fue afuera a recibir a Catherine con un abrazo, pero al abrir la puerta no puedo evitar escuchar la conversación que tenía por teléfono.

-sí, entonces paso por ti mañana en el aeropuerto, si muchas cosas han pasado desde que llegue, de acuerdo nos vemos mañana, yo también quiero verte Steven.

Al escuchar esa conversación Andrew se consterno mucho, quien podría ser esa persona, Catherine parecía muy alegre al saber que llegaría mañana.

Trato de no pensar mucho en eso pero debía confiar en ella, si era alguien importante para ella, seguro le contaría lo que pasa, Catherine no era esa clase de chicas que engañan a los demás.

Catherine colgó y se giró chocando con el pecho de Andrew.

-¿ah? Hola Andrew, perdón jeje, no te mire.-Catherine estaba algo nerviosa.

-sí, vi que estabas hablando por teléfono…-Andrew la miro atentamente y le sonrió.

-sí, ¿vamos adentro? Hace un poco de frio.-Catherine rindió a Andrew y entro rápidamente.

Ciertamente el comportamiento de Catherine no era normal, nunca había visto a Catherine así, y lo puso algo pensativo.

Andrew no sabía cómo preguntarle sobre el tema a Catherine, lo que era seguro era que no se lo quería decir ya que no le había comentado ni la más mínima cosa sobre eso, pero lo que era seguro es que mañana sabría de quien se trataba, Andrew estaba asustado con la inmensidad de ideas que le venían a la mente, pero trataba de mantenerse al margen sobre eso, y no actuar sobre el tema.


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

Al día siguiente Catherine y Olivia buscaban un taxi para ir al trabajo, pero rápidamente un auto negro se estaciono frente a ellas, poco a poco la ventanilla bajo y era Andrew y Max quienes conducían.

-hola chicas, ¿las llevamos? Vamos al mismo lugar.

Ellas accedieron puesto a que ya era algo tarde, y subieron ambas en la parte trasera, durante el camino hablaban de cómo eran sus tareas en la empresa y de pronto Andrew propuso algo.

-¿Qué les parece si terminando el día vamos a comer?-discretamente miro por el espejo mirando a Catherine que estaba pensativa.

-lo siento, yo no podré ir, tengo un compromiso.-dijo Catherine con una sonrisa.

-¿iras a recogerlo a él verdad?-susurro Olivia pero Andrew y Max pudieron escuchar.

-shh no digas nada.-susurro Catherine regañando a Olivia.

Max miro de reojo a Andrew quien se veía un poco molesto o más bien, triste…

Llegaron al edificio y Andrew se fue sin despedirse de las chicas ni de Max, fue extraño ya que el siempre insistía lo más posible para estar con Catherine más tiempo.

-cielos, que grosero, ni se despidió.-reclamo Olivia mirando a Max que se alejaba rápidamente.

-es el director de la empresa, debe tener mucho trabajo, y quiere adelantar para más tarde puedan ir a comer ustedes.-Catherine tomo sus cosas del auto y fue con los demás al elevador.

Catherine llego a su piso y saludo a Yanet quien ya se encontraba en el lugar.

-hola Yanet.-saludo Catherine alegremente.

-Hola Catherine, pensé que el taxi tardaría más.-Yanet tomo su café y camino con Catherine a su lugar.

-Catherine ¿iras con nosotros más tarde a comer cierto?

-lo siento, tengo que ver a alguien, pero espero se diviertan.-Catherine sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su café.

El día transcurrió y normalmente, hasta que llegó la hora de descanso, Yanet y Catherine bajaron y se toparon a Olivia quien estaba con Andrew y Max, era algo raro ver a ellos dos tan temprano, siempre trabajaban a esa hora, pero Catherine no le tomo mucha importancia.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Yanet.

-quieren preguntar si pueden comer con nosotras…-dijo Olivia.

-¿podemos?-Max se acercó a Olivia y tomo su mano.

-Bu-Bueno, vamos que se acabara el tiempo.-Olivia jalo a Max y los demás los siguieron.

Tomaron una mesa y algunas sillas extra y se dispusieron a comer, la plática era animada, y nunca paraba, hasta que el teléfono de Catherine empezó a timbrar.

-¿Quién será a esta hora Cat?-pregunto Olivia confundida.

-tengo que contestar, ustedes sigan comiendo ya vuelvo.-se levantó y alejo un poco para poder hablar sin que nadie los escuchara.

Habían pasado unos cuentos minutos y Andrew se puso de pie.

-¿A dónde vas Andrew?-pregunto Yanet.

-iré a ver como esta Catherine, ya tardo un poco en volver.

Antes de que Olivia pudiera decirle que se quedara, él se fue rápido a donde se había ido Catherine, la busco con la mirada un poco hasta que noto que estaba atrás de unas jardineras.

Cuando estaba a punto de hablar se detuvo un poco y escucho la conversación de Catherine al teléfono.

-de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos a las 8:00pm, también ya muero por verte, nos vemos más tarde.-la plática sonaba muy animada realmente, colgó y Andrew rápido se alejó un poco y empezó a caminar en dirección a Catherine.

-¿Andrew? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –pregunto asustada.

-acabo de llegar, ¿pasa algo?-Andrew pregunto con un tono más serio y se notaba que algo enojado.

-que dices, claro que no jeje…bueno vamos, los demás nos deben estar esperando.-Catherine se adelantó y Andrew atrás de ella caminaba con la mirada en el suelo, pensando quien podría ser esa persona con quien tan alegremente hablaba, y porque se escondía y ocultaba eso.

-bueno, talvez ya tenía un novio y lo que paso entre nosotros solo fue por la emoción del momento.-pensaba Andrew sin detenerse.

Llegaron a la mesa y se notaba el cambio de ambiente entre ellos dos, Catherine trataba de hablar con Andrew pero esta la ignoraba o cortaba la conversación tajantemente.

-bueno, siento que sería mejor que nosotras nos retiráramos primero por ahora.-dijo Olivia con un tono serio y cortante.

-¿quieren que las lleve?-pregunto Max algo confundido con la situación.

-no hace falta, nos vemos.-las tres partieron dejando a Max y Andrew solos.

-oye, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Fuiste grosero con las chicas.

-…-Andrew solo guardo silencio.

-¿no dirás nada?-pregunto Max.

-…-

-creo que necesitamos ayuda.-Max saco su teléfono y marco a alguien.- ¿logan? ¿Estas ocupado? De acuerdo pasamos por ti en 30 minutos.

Cuando estaban los chicos en el departamento sentaron a Andrew en el sillón quedando de frente a ellos.

-¿y bien Andrew? ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre tú y Catherine?-pregunto Max mirando fijamente a Andrew.

-nada…-solo dijo eso.

-cuando volvieron de la llamada de Catherine actuabas diferente, fuiste grosero con ella, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Andrew no pudo guardar más el secreto y termino por contarles lo que pasaba.

-escuche hace unos días a Catherine hablando por teléfono con alguien, parecía que era un hombre por la forma en que se comportaba y hablaba, se supone que esa persona llega hoy, supongo que es alguna pareja o algo por el estilo, algo que no me puede contar ami, Olivia sabe algo, pero no nos lo dirá.-parecía un robot por como hablaba, realmente le había afectado el pensar que Catherine le mentiría de sus relaciones.

-¿sabes la hora y dónde?-pregunto Logan.

-en el aeropuerto, a las 8:00pm

-a esta hora debería estar saliendo, porque no la seguimos y así estarás más tranquilo, al menos aclararas tus dudas.

Los chicos salieron del edificio y se dirigieron al aeropuerto, cuando llegaron estaban buscando a Catherine para seguirla, pero no la encontraban, poco antes de darse por vencidos y volver a el departamento, Logan la alcanzo a ver y comenzaron a seguirla.

-esa es la salida de un vuelo internacional ¿no?-pregunto Max.

-sí, ¿pero a quien esperaría Catherine hay?

Mientras Catherine esperaba afuera de la puerta de descenso jugaba con sus dedos de los nervios.

-ya debería de haber llegado el vuelo…-pensó Catherine

-¿la puedo ayudar en algo señorita? –pregunto una voz masculina atrás de ella.

-me podría decir cuando llegara el vuelo de...-Catherine giraba mientras hablaba y cuando miro a el dueño de la voz abrió los ojos enormemente y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.-¡Steven!-ella salto a el abrazándolo fuertemente, poco a poco de la felicidad lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus hermosos ojos y al termino de ese gran abrazo el, la miro y limpio sus ojos.

-estoy de vuelta…-el sonrío y sus ojos se cristalizaron también, así volvieron a abrazarse.

Desde el otro lado del lugar Andrew al ver la escena se giró y solo dijo.

-ya vámonos, tenemos que trabajar mañana…


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

Al día siguiente Catherine estaba saliendo con Olivia, a lo lejos Olivia miro a Max y él se acercó a saludar.

-buenos días Olivia, Buenos días Catherine.-Max miro a Catherine, realmente se miraba más feliz que de costumbre.-quizás sea por el chico de anoche.-pensó Max.

-Buenos días Max, ¿esperas a Andrew?

-sí, desde anoche esta algo desanimado, espero no tarde en bajar…

-¿paso algo anoche Max?-pregunto Catherine rápidamente.

-bueno, sí, algo así.-Max levanto la mirada y saliendo del elevador vio a su amigo.-hablando de él, miren quien viene ahí.

Andrew miro a Max y ya iba a saludarlo cuando miro a una chica girar la cabeza y al mirarlo sonrío, era Catherine, por un momento se alegró, pero su corazón se comprimió al recordar lo de anoche, no podía evitar el pensar que Catherine lo había engañado, o mentido de que era soltera.

-hola Andrew, ¿Cómo estas hoy?...-pregunto Catherine con una sonrisa.

-vámonos Max, tenemos mucho trabajo.-Andrew ni siquiera miro o saludo a Catherine, solo camino recto sin detenerse.

-oye, ¿no vas a saludar?-refuto Max algo molesto.

-vámonos ya…

-no te preocupes Max, deben estar muy atareados, nos vemos en el trabajo.-Catherine sonrío y Max siguió a Andrew.

-cielos, ¿Qué le pasa a ese? Fue muy grosero.-repitió Olivia con un tono molesto.

-quiero pensar que no dormido bien.-Catherine frunció el ceño y se quedó pensativa.-bueno, no debería darle muchas vueltas, de todos modos más tarde lo conocerán…-pensó Catherine y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su boca.

Ese mismo día más tarde, Yanet y Catherine estaban en su piso conversando ya que no había mucho trabajo que hacer.

-oye, ¿no sabes que le sucede a Andrew?-pregunto Catherine.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-no lo sé, hoy Andrew Se comportó de una manera muy rara, nunca lo había visto así.-Catherine miraba al suelo, apretando un poco su taza de café.

-realmente, no sé a qué te refieres, pero puedo preguntarle.

-no, no hace falta.-Catherine miro a Yanet y sonrió alegremente.- ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?-pregunto Catherine.

-no tengo planes, ¿por?

-quisiera que conozcas a alguien, vendrá al terminar el día.-Catherine sonrió y camino a su escritorio.

Yanet no le tomo mucha importancia a la intriga de quien sería esa persona y siguió con su día normalmente, hasta que era la hora de salir del trabajo.

Las tres chicas estaban bajando del elevador y un hombre vestido muy elegante estaba en la recepción, al ver a Catherine sonrío y camino a ellas.

-hola Catherine.-saludo él.

-hola Steven, quiero presentarte a Yanet trabaja aquí con nosotras.-Yanet se quedó pasmada, quien sería ese chico, que se veía tan cercano a Catherine.

-cuanto tiempo Steven, ¿10 años?...-pregunto Olivia.

-más o menos jaja, me alegra verte.-el chico le sonrío a Olivia.

-Yanet, él es mi hermano Steven, volvió de Europa ayer.-Catherine no podía contener la felicidad, habían pasado más de 10 años que no veía a su hermano, platicaba con él por medio de internet, pero nada se comparaba a abrazarlo y hablar con él en persona.

-mucho gusto.-Yanet estiro su mano y saludo a Steven, este correspondió el saludo y ambos sonrieron.

En ese momento estaban bajando Andrew, Max y Logan.

-oye Andrew, ¿ese no es el chico de anoche?-pregunto Logan.

-creo que si es…-dijo Max.- ¿qué ara aquí?

-parece que vino por Catherine, están las chicas con el.-los tres chicos caminaron a la salida y Catherine los intento detener, pero solo Logan y Max se detuvieron a hablar.

-hola chicos, quisiera presentarles a…-antes de poder terminar Catherine fue interrumpida por Andrew.

-creo que no es prudente que mescle sus asuntos personales con los del trabajo…señorita Catherine.-dijo Andrew con un tono cortante y seco.

-oye tranquilo, solo vine a entregarle algo a Catherine…-Steven le dio a Catherine una carta y le sonrió.-léela cuando tengas tiempo, yo tengo otros asuntos.-Steven se fue pero al pasar enfrente de Andrew lo miro atentamente.-no puedo creer que ese sea el chico del que se enamoró mi hermana.-pensó Steven y salió del lugar.

-Max ¿no quieren ir a comer algo? –pregunto Olivia

-claro, vamos todos ¿verdad chicos? –Max miro a Andrew y Logan.

-claro…-contesto Logan.

-lo siento, tengo que hacer algo antes.-dijo Andrew.

Apenas se podía notar desde adentro del edificio que estaba lloviendo, Catherine les dijo a los demás que tampoco podría ir, tenía que atender algunas llamadas a su familia y limpiar algo el departamento.

Los demás se fueron y al salir Catherine se lamentó el no tomar el consejo de Olivia de llevar un paraguas, miro a atrás de ella y estaba saliendo Andrew.

-oye Andrew ¿me ayudarías a llegar a el departamento en tu auto? –pregunto mientras se abrazaba a ella misma por el frio.

-¿Por qué me preguntas ami? –dijo Andrew indiferente.

-escuche que ibas también ahí, podríamos ir juntos.

-¿Por qué no le dices a tu novio que te lleve…?-Andrew siguió caminando, al pasar por enfrente de Catherine esta le dijo.

-¿enserio? ¿Es por eso que estabas enojado? Él es mi…-fue interrumpida por Andrew.

-entiendo muy bien Catherine, si tenías pareja debiste decírmelo…-Andrew siguió caminando, al estar de espaldas a Catherine, ella corrió y lo empujo, Andrew volteo y le detuvo las manos.

-idiota…-dijo en un susurro cuando lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos.

-Catherine, estas….-Catherine salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a Andrew confundido.


	15. capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

Catherine salió corriendo del edificio y Andrew la siguió.

-Catherine está lloviendo.-grito Andrew corriendo atrás de ella.

-déjame, quiero estar sola.-grito sin mirar atrás y subiendo a un autobús.

Las puertas se cerraron antes de que Andrew pudiera entrar, mientras se alejaba el transporte se quedó pensando, por qué la reacción de Catherine ante esa situación.

-tendré que hablar con Olivia para saber más de esto…-pensó Andrew y se dirigió a el estacionamiento para tomar su auto…

Habían pasado varios días después de lo que sucedió con Catherine, aunque durante unos cuantos días no paraba de llover.

Hasta que un lunes por la tarde La lluvia se detuvo poco tiempo después y la gente comenzaba a salir de donde se cubría, la ciudad volvía a tener ese ritmo atareado que tanto la caracteriza.

-supongo que le tengo que comprar algo como disculpa, aunque yo no tuve la culpa de nada…-reprocho Andrew hablando solo en el auto.

Miro a su alrededor y noto una florería que estaba enfrente de donde se encontraba.

-buenas tardes señora, ¿me podría dar un ramo de flores?

-ooh ¿son para su novia? …-pregunto la anciana.

-no, un ramo que diga… "perdón, aunque no tengo la culpa" –dijo haciendo un ademan con las manos.

La anciana se quedó confundida ante la petición de Andrew, ¿Cómo debía ser?

Andrew seguía intentando dar la idea que tenía a la anciana cuando vio que enfrente de hay en una pequeña cafetería se encontraba el chico que estaba con Catherine, pero se encontraba con una mujer desconocida.

-bueno, puede ser alguna amiga.-pensó Andrew cuando el tipo beso a la chica y ambos sonreían alegremente.-¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota?

Sin pensarlo Andrew espero a que salieran del lugar, era algo raro porque no entendía por qué estaba ahí, pasaron un par de minutos y ambos salieron del lugar, la mujer tomo un taxi justo afuera de la cafetería y Steven comenzó a caminar en dirección a Andrew sin darse cuenta.

Andrew lo detuvo y lo confronto.

-oye ¡¿porque estabas con esa mujer?!

-no entiendo cuál es el problema.-comento Steven.

-¡estas saliendo con Catherine, deberías respetarla, ella es una mujer maravillosa, nunca te aria eso!

-¿saliendo? –volvió a preguntar Steven.

-sí, ustedes están saliendo ¿no?

-cerca de aquí hay un bar, ¿no quieres ir a hablar sobre el asunto mientras tomamos una copa? –Steven sonrió y estiro la mano para estrecharla con Andrew.

Andrew lo miro confundido y acepto un poco dudoso y caminaron hasta el lugar en silencio.

-¿y bien? ¿De qué querías habar?-pregunto Andrew.

-en primer lugar, ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que Catherine y yo estamos saliendo? –pregunto Steven riendo mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza.

-los vi en el aeropuerto, era obvio que son más que simples amigos.-Andrew le dio un trago a su cerveza sin apartar la mirada.

-bueno, eso es cierto, somos más que amigos…-Steven sonrió burlón mirando a Andrew y levantando una ceja.

-¿entonces admites que estas saliendo con ella?

-claro que no, ¿cómo podría salir con mi hermana? –dijo Steven entre carcajadas.

-seguirás negando… espera… ¿Qué? ¿Hermana? –Andrew abrió los ojos sorprendido, casi escupiendo la cerveza.

-claro, ella fue por mi ese día porque no conozco la ciudad, no nos habíamos visto en 10 años por eso fue un abrazo tan emocional, y la chica con la que me viste hace rato es mi prometida, vine aquí antes que ella para limpiar la casa donde nos quedamos, no es nada de lo pensabas.-Steven sonrió pero poco después se puso un poco más serio.-debo admitir que me molesto la actitud que tomaste contra Catherine, como tú me dijiste, "ella nunca te engañaría"

Andrew bajo la mirada y se disculpó.-lo siento, fui grosero, pero el pensar que me había engañado me molesto y no pensé bien las cosas, de hecho creo que ella me odia ahora…

-no creo que te odie.-Steven dio un trago a su cerveza.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Andrew.

-porque no puedes odiar a una persona que amas tanto, cuando hablaba por chat con ella hablaba mucho de ti, al principio me dieron celos debo admitir, ella y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos y era difícil ver que ya había crecido y hasta se había enamorado.-Steven sonrió mirando a Andrew.

-bueno, eso me reconforta un poco, gracias.

-por ahora debes disculparte mucho créeme, y ser el hombre que mi hermana se merece, te ayudare en lo que pueda así que tienes a un aliado contigo.

Ambos se dieron la mano y salieron del lugar Steven se fue a la dirección contraria de donde Andrew y partieron a su destino.

Andrew se detuvo en la misma florería a donde había ido y la anciana que estaba ahí lo miro y se rio un poco.

-bueno chico, ¿ya tienes idea de lo que quieres?

-si señora, el ramo de rosas más bello que pueda hacer por favor.-Andrew sonrió y miro ese hermoso color rojo intenso que tenían las distintas rosas que había por todo el lugar.

-bueno, aquí tienes…-Andrew pago y caminaba a la salida cuando la voz de la anciana lo detuvo.

-espero que arregle el malentendido joven.-giro y miro a la anciana confundido.

-¿Cómo sabe?-pregunto Andrew.

-no parece el tipo de hombre que hace algo malo con intenciones.-le sonrió y Andrew correspondió la sonrisa, se despidió y subió a su auto esperando que Catherine estuviera en su departamento.

Ya era algo tarde así que quizás ya estaba dormida, pero aun así, intentaría hablar con ella ese mismo día, no podía dejar que la noche acabara de esa manera.

Llego Andrew a los departamentos y se encontró con Logan, Max, incluso estaba Steven ahí.

-¿qué sucede chicos? –pregunto Andrew con el ramo de rosas en mano.

-creo que las rosas tendrán que esperar un poco Andrew jaja, las chicas salieron a una noche de chicas y algo saldrá mal.-dijo Steven riendo tensamente.

-¿paso algo? –volvió a preguntar Andrew.

-mi prometida llamo y dijo que las chicas estaban pasadas de copas, te estábamos esperando para ir a ver que todo esté bien, pero tranquilo, Marie está cuidando de ellas bien.

-bueno, ¿que esperamos? vamos en mi auto.

Andrew condujo a la discoteca donde estaban y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿y que hace Logan aquí? tú no eres pareja de ninguna.-dijo mientras reía un poco.

-no tenía mucho que hacer, creo que será divertido esto además, y puede que necesiten ayuda extra por si acaso.-dijo despreocupado Logan.

Tiempo después llegaron a la discoteca y entraron, para darse las sorpresas de sus vidas.

Catherine, Yanet, Olivia y Marie estaban en las mesas bebiendo alegremente cuando los chicos se acercaron y les hablaron.

-¿Chicas? –preguntaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Olivia miro a Max a lo lejos y sonrió poniéndose de pie.

-hola Max…-dijo Olivia alegremente se notaba que tenía unas copas de más pero todavía era consciente de lo que hacía.

-Olivia, ¿estás bien? Deberíamos irnos todos a casa, a descansar.-dijo Max caminando a el lugar.

-lo siento cariño, pero es noche de chicas, así que no puedes estar con nosotras.-Olivia sonrió y volvió con las demás.

-creo que no podremos subir.-dijo Steven.-Olivia es como la comandante, las demás la seguirán sin importar nada.

-por lo menos deberíamos de cuidarlas desde acá abajo.-sugirió Logan.

-tienes razón, podemos hacer eso al menos.-dijo Max.

-¿noche de chicos? –dijo Steven mientras reía.

Los demás lo miraron y comenzaron a reír, se sentaron en una mesa cerca de donde estaban las chicas y comenzaron a festejar, Andrew solo bebiendo una copa ya que era el conductor del auto y debía estar sobrio.

De pronto el DJ cambio de canción y se escucharon a las chicas riendo y de pronto logan hablo a los demás.

-chicos, creo que debemos hacer algo ya…-señalo a los demás y vieron a las chicas bailando y todos los hombres las miraban.

-¡¿pero qué hacen ahí?! –pregunto Steven.

-Creo que ya sé que hacer chicos… Dijo Andrew sonriendo.


End file.
